legoindianajonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Toht
Arnold Ernst Toht was a German Nazi who ganged up with René Emile Belloq and Oberst (colonel) Dietrich to find the Well of Souls and then find the Ark of the Covenant. Toht appeared as the secondary antagonist in the 1981 movie Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark. He was played by the British actor Ronald Lacey. History The last scene he was shown in was Opening the Ark, the Nazis were walking down a path on the way to Calvary. Until Indy holds a bazooka and threatens to blow the ark up if they didn't let him get Marion Ravenwood back. But Indy failed to save her and it seemed that the Nazis won and got to bring the ark back to Berlin, Germany. But during the ark ceremony, it seemed that nothing but dust of the Ten Commandments remained to be in the ark. Toht soon gets melted (along with Dietrich) by the Angel of Death, resulting in his death. In LEGO® Indiana Jones Toht appears in LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures. In the mission Into the Mountains, he fights Indiana Jones and Marion and is defeated even though he got help from his sherpas. After you beat Toht, he accidentally sits on the burning Headpiece to the Staff of Ra and runs away, screaming in pain, from the bar. Once you beat the Into the Mountains level in Raiders of the Lost Ark, you will be able to purchase him for 50,000 studs. In the DS version, he is armed with a machine gun instead of a pistol. He later appears when he throws Marion down in the Well of Souls to trap her down there with Indy. He is also in the car that Indy forces out of the road in Pursuing the ark. His last appearance is in Opening the Ark where he aims a gun at Indy and is later killed by looking at the ghosts coming from the Ark. In LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues, when Belloq opens the Ark, a disco ball comes out before the ghosts and Toht dances along with the rest of the Germans. However, he is soon killed by the Ark's power, along with Colonel Dietrich and the others. Later, you can unlock him after finishing all of the Raider of the Lost Ark story levels. To unlock him, you have to find a large snowman head (which is located near Marion's bar) and find boxes of LEGO® pieces to put on the green pad in front of it, creating some buildable LEGO® pieces. Build them to make a campfire and find a nearby torch to light it. This will melt the head, revealing Toht. He will then start to fight you, and you have to beat him up. Only then are you allowed to buy him. In LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures Boss Battle (Part 1) Since Toht is the first boss in the game, he's not really difficult. After watching a mercifully brief clip, you get started on the fight. Instead of fighting you himself, he sends out a bunch of jerk sherpas. You don't have to fight them, but it gets harder once they gang up on you. Anyway, don't try to punch Toht, at least in the beginning. This is because if you get too close to him, he will run away. So how the heck are you supposed to hurt the guy? Anyway, do you see all of those bottles and chairs lying around? Pick on of them up, and carefully aim them at Toht. Be careful, though, if you get too close, he'll run, and if you take too long, the Sherpas will get you. Pitch your makeshift weapons, and nail Toht. He'll run, so you go to wherever he will end up. Grab an item, and toss. Repeat one more time. Then, you have a choice. Toht puts on a brave face and tries to hit you. In fact, he'll actually come to you. If you want to throw something else, go ahead, but if you're a punching type of guy, like me, go up and belt him! Good job, you've just beat the first boss! Powers: Punching Hearts: 4 Interesting Fact: While Toht can get through the doors in the back, you can't despite the fact you are the same size as him. Boss Battle (Part 2) After you've beaten the Sherpa Gunner (see the paragraph for a detailed guide) Toht comes back for more. This fight should hopefully be easier, since you know what to do. There are two ways to defeat your foe. The first is longer but still works. The paragraph above should tell you what to do, the only differences being he has a gun and has only three lives, not four (he begins to punch after you hit him twice). The other way is, in my opinion, better. After you've killed the Sherpa Gunner, he'll drop his machine gun. If you can, grab it at once. Once Toht runs out the door at you, blast him before he can blast you! If your aim is true, you should finish him off in one tap of the B button. Since he has three lives, and the machine gun shoots three bullets at a time, you'll have him beat in no time at all. Powers: Gun, punching Hearts: 3 Like these guides? For more, head to Boss Battles. In The Adventure Continues Toht (Part 1) If you're a math nerd, congrats, cause this fight was made just for you. There are all sorts of angles and geometry involved, with little of the whipping and punching necessary for most battles. So it starts out with good old Toht trying to burn you to death with a glorified magnifying glass. But if you keep moving, you should be fine. See the bar table close to you? Destroy it. Take a while to build, running around every once in a while to avoid being fried to a crisp. Once you've done that, push your creation to the other side of the platform. Once you've coaxed Toht into shining the light at you, run behind your creation. The light should bounce off and strike him. Now, he starts throwing dynamite. Run to the table made out of steel, and Toht will chuck explosives at you. These should destroy the table. After you've taken care of the Sherpas that pop down, keep building. Push the thing to the other side, run to your original creation, and push that to the other side. Then, get Toht to send light your way. It will shaft off the original, bounce to the second, and hit him. Now, he'll shoot and send dynamite at you. Ignore it, it's not important anymore. Now, push both of the creations to the other side of their respective platforms, and get him to hit the second one. The light should bounce properly, and burn him, ending this long and tedious boss fight. Powers: Machine gun, Headpiece of Ra, and dynamite Hearts: 3 Interesting Fact: If you're sick of listening to my "push your creations to the other side", there's an easier way. When necessary, a light appears on the side of the platform you need to push your creation on. Major Toht (Part 2) here's where he starts to get angry. after you complete part 1 he puts down the headpiece, grabs his machine gun and jumps down to shoot and fight you. he has 5 hearts as seen below. he's not actually hard to do. what you need to know is to avoid him when he starts to shoot you and get close to him so he won't use his gun anymore. at that point on just keep on hitting him until he is defeated and you have defeated major Toht. Powers: Machine gun, punching Hearts: 5 (8 if you combine part 1 which is more than him back at original adventures) Interesting fact: Sometimes, he blocks your punches with his machine gun like the Sherpa. But you can still defeat him with your fists. What's up with that? Like these guides? For more, head to Boss Battles. Toht's Sherpas *Mean Mongolian *Giant sherpa *Ratty Nepalese *Sherpa Gunner *Sherpa Brawler *Sherpa *1st German *2nd German Gallery Image:Toht--article_image.jpg Image:Lego-indiana-jones-major-toht-marion-bar.jpg Image:150px-Toht.jpg Major Toht.JPG Screenshot 2.jpg Image:Toht.gif Major Toht.jpg|Major Toht Appearances in LEGO® Games *LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures *LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues Category:Characters Category:Nazis Category:Bosses Category:Deceased Category:agents Category:Germans Category:Villains Category:Characters appearing in Raiders of the Lost Ark Category:Henchman Category:Enemies